


Богомол

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Просто Якоб решил переспать со Стэйси Праттом, будучи в пассиве.





	Богомол

Стэйси Пратт мялся рядом с проектором. С синяками под глазами — от ударов, на лице красовались порезы. На переносице тоже порез. Разукрасил его так Якоб Сид, причем разукрасил он его не только внешне — внутренне он совсем сломал паренька. Тот даже не то что его взгляда не выдерживал, а просто опускал голову пока Якоб просто смотрел в его сторону. Боялся так сильно, что трясся когда тот даже просто его касался.

Поэтому, Якоб даже не представлял, как воплотить в жизнь его план. Хотел он с ним переспать — таков был его план. Но, все не так просто — одно дело, если бы он сам сношал Стэйси, тут бы и вопросов не возникло даже. Но, он хотел чтобы Стэйси сношал его — понравился он ему вот так. А тот от одних его прикосновений дрожал как осиновый лист. Вот такая ирония. «Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем» — решил он.

Подходит к Стэйси, заигрывающей походкой. Подмигивает ему. Жалко Пратт не видит что тот ему подмигнул — он успел заметить как тот подходит к нему странным образом, и успел опустить голову.

— Ну, как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь, Персик? — заигрывающе спрашивает Сид  
— Сэр, все хорошо — смотря в пол отвечает он ему. Боится  
— Отлично. А знаешь, я хочу сделать тебе сюрприз сегодня

Стэйси молчит, не отвечает — не знает что ответить. Босс ведет себя как-то странно. И алкоголем от него не пахнет, он вообще не пил — вел здоровый образ жизни, насколько тот мог судить по проживанию с ним рядом. А тут, ведет себя как пьяный. «Он явно что-то затеял» — думает Стэйси Пратт. «Что-то плохое, наверное хочет подставить. Или очередное испытание»

Только Стэйси начал думать чтобы он мог затеять, и как на это реагировать… его прервали.  
Так, как он стоял с опущенной головой, он видел что изуродованная рука тянется к нему. Напрягся, но поднять глаза и посмотреть Сиду в лицо он не решался, страх парализовывал его. Даже не мог просто мигом взглянуть в его лицо, чтобы просто догадаться о его намерениях по эмоциям. Чужая рука внезапно схватила его за пах, подержала немного, хлопнула его там и убралась с паха.

Он почти что отскочил. Такого поворота он не ожидал. Он понял, что за «сюрприз» ему готовят — все просто. Его просто изнасилуют. Доломают его как игрушку, попользуются и наверное, все. Все — его жизни. Конец. Дальше для него не будет.

— Ладно, мне сойдет. А ты, готовься давай, дам тебе время. Чтобы приготовился, вижу, трудно тебе будет. Но ладно, что-нибудь придумаем — говорит он Стэйси.

Пратт покрылся испариной. Все верно — его изнасилуют. Нужно приготовиться, это будет настоящие насилие над его личностью… и телом.

— Эй, ты понял меня? Что молчишь то? Не стой столбом, иди на мою кровать, дверь в комнату открыта. Не стесняйся.  
— Ддда… Сссэр… — из последних сил промямлил Стэйси.

Идет как и было велено на кровать. Сид остался позади. Из глаз текут слезы, он не хотел этого. Но, нужно взять себя в руки. Собраться морально, и забыться. Точнее, очень постараться забыться.

Раздевается, снимает с себя одежду. Кладет рядом с кроватью, прямо на пол. Глаза на мокром месте. Решает не тянуть — залезает сразу на кровать. Встает в позу — задрал свой зад. Голову опустил вниз, и вжался ею в подушку. Так вжался — чтобы не видеть как его будут насиловать.

Ждет. Слышатся шаги. Дверь открывается.

«Ну все, нужно погрузиться в свои мысли, не думать о этом мире. Пускай быстро отымеет меня, и все кончится» — думает Стэйси.

— Эээ не, ты не так понял, Персик. Ты чего развалился то так? Я не буду тебя любить, это ты будешь меня любить. Вставай давай, а то ишь — уже подставился, негодник — смеется он.

«Что…» — Пратт не ждал этого. Встает с кровати, глаза мокрые. Он понимал, что это точно испытание и издевательство. Он не сможет — у него не то что не встанет на него… он просто боится к нему прикоснуться.

— Опять плачешь? Перестань, а то накажу.  
— Сэр, я не могу. Я не буду. Я не про плакать, сэр. Я… я не смогу вас любить.

Стэйси смотрел в пол, сдерживать слезы он не мог. Видел, как на пол капают капли. И не видел, как на него смотрел старший Сид, с каким желанием.

«Мда, трудно будет… Но попробуем» — думает Сид.

— Так, а ну переставай плакать. Если ты сможешь, и мне понравится — обещаю, я не буду тебя бить за твое нытье. Только перестань быть плаксой сейчас, сделай как я хочу и все. Слышишь меня?

— Сэр, я не могу. Может все же вы лучше меня «полюбите»? Я не могу, бейте меня — но я не смогу — начинает реветь Стэйси.

«Да блять, какой же нытик. Да хера, сможешь ты все. Заставлю тебя, слабак» — Якоб уверен в своих мыслях.  
— Сможешь

Якоб раздевается. Начинает ласкать Стэйси в паху. Кладет его руку себе на член, водит ею — бестолку.

Тот весь сжатый, смотрит куда-то в бок, член висит тряпкой. Минут 10 он онанировал Стэйси, все тщетно. Тот только ныл от горя, и возбуждаться даже не думал.

Но сдаваться Якоб был не намерен. Он никогда не сдавался.

«Может, раз нежностью не выходит… выйдет грубостью? Может он от боли возбуждается? Попробуем» — и начинает сначала слабо, а потом все сильнее шлепать его по члену, по ягодицам. Тщетно — не выходит, висит и тресни. Только его любовник-неудачник еще больше зажался и ноет.

— Прекратите сэр, пожалуйста! Я так не могу, у меня не выйдет. Не мучайте меня, прошу. Давайте лучше вы сэр, у вас все отлично получится — умоляет он.

Якоб начинает злится, ведь тот на самом деле оказался слабаком во всех смыслах. Даже не стоит, даже не приподнимается — бестолку.

Стэйси Пратту очень стыдно, щеки горят от стыда. Глаза мокрые, закрывает лицо руками — чтобы хоть как-то закрыться от этого жестокого мира. Пратт вспомнил, что как-то смотрел канал про природу и животных. Когда было нечего делать, он включал его, и смотрел. И в данный момент, вспомнил он передачу про насекомых — про насекомых отряда богомолы. Самки богомолов гораздо крупнее самцов, и при спаривании могут убить самца, если голодны. Не все самцы конечно умирают после спаривания, но… Факт того, что голодные самки богомолов едят своих «любовников», это факт. Помнил, как задумался — а что если, самцов бы не сжирали? Он бы хотел жить с такой же большой и сильной, которая бы оберегала его от опасности. Конечно-же, без каннибализма.

«Мечты сбываются, мой милый Стэйси — но не так, как ты хочешь» думает он про себя. Нарочно не придумаешь, просто не придумаешь. Якоб Сид — самка богомола. Тоже большой, сильный, и еще кого-то сожрал давно. А он — Стэйси Пратт, самец богомола, и видимо, его убьют и сожрут после секса. А может и без секса сожрут, ведь у него ничего не выходит.

— Сэр, умоляю, не убивайте меня. Давайте я вам хорошо как-то иначе сделаю, хорошо? — уже вопит Стэйси, прекрасно понимая к чему идет дело.

Якоб ударяет его ладонью по лицу. За его слабость во всех смыслах.

— Сиди тут, сейчас я тебе помогу. У тебя все выйдет, я просто заставлю.

Он оставляет Пратта на кровати, а сам уходит в соседнюю комнату — там лежал электрошокер. Он знал, что разрядом тока можно вызвать стояк, и собирался применить его.

— Ну что, готов к новым попыткам? Я от тебя не отстану, сладкий персик, пока ты меня не трахнешь, как я хочу.

В руке шокер, мощность выбрал низкую — для начала попробует низкие разряды.

Стэйси видит это, и понимает насколько же Сид долбанут. В итоге, ему запускают заряд в член. Не совсем вышло, но… Нужно увеличить разряд до среднего — еще раз ударив током красного от стыда Пратта, Сид таки добивается своего.

Встал. Наконец, плевать что возбуждение искусственное, но он это сделал.

— Отличнооо. Ну, готов?  
Старший Сид встает в позу на кровати, подставляя свой зад Пратту — трется об его член.

Только тому все равно страшно, и прикоснуться к нему он не может. Он просто боится его трахать. Пратт думает, что лучше бы его отлюбили в зад. Так проще было бы для него. Наверное, все бы давно закончилось если бы Сид не выдумывал такую изощренную пытку — думал он.

— Я не могу. Я боюсь вас, я правда не могу. Я боюсь прикасаться к вам, я не смогу — плачет уже со стояком Стэйси.

Якоб разворачивается к нему, хватает его рукой за нижнюю челюсть, и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза. С трудом — глаза у парня бегают, не хочет смотреть.

— Так, сука, ты испытываешь мое терпение. Прекратил ныть, иначе я тебя реально убью, понял?! Закрой свою пасть, и просто трахни меня — трясет он его за нижнюю челюсть, прижимая свой лоб к его лбу.

Тот кивает. Якоб снова встает в позу, подставляясь Стэйси. Тот преодолевая страх, кладет свои руки на его талию. Трясется, но трется членом о его анус. Начинает психовать.

— Да не могу я! Отстань от меня, я не могу! Я боюсь тебя, мне страшно от одного твоего вида. Я НЕ МОГУ!!! — не выдерживает Пратт.

Якоб резко встает, и ударяет его головой об стену. Начинает бить по лицу. «Все ты блять, можешь, заставлю суку».

Снова куда-то идет, и возвращается с мешком.

— Итак, начнем с начала, мой сладкий персик. Забудем то что было чуть ранее. Даю еще одну попытку. Слышишь? Последнюю попытку, не сможешь сейчас — будешь ооочень жалеть. Слушаешь меня?

Стэйси кивает. Он трясется, с головы течет кровь. Затравленный бегающий взгляд, он не знал как он будет ублажать Сида, это невозможно для него.

— Сейчас я еще грохну тебя разрядом. Потом — я одену на тебя мешок. Видеть ты меня не будешь, успокойся. А потом ты начнешь. Не волнуйся, я помогу тебе. Хорошо?

Тот кивает. Его ударяют еще разрядом тока, чтобы стояк дольше держался. Надевают на голову мешок. Якоб ставит Стэйси на колени, на кровати, поставил к стенке. Сам встает раком, подставляется под него. Начинает тереться своей накаченной задницей о член Пратта. Тот в свою очередь, так и стоит на коленях как его поставили. Всхлипывает.

— Ну, давай. У тебя все выйдет. Начинай засовывать, без смазки.

Тот слушается его, и на ощупь начинает пропихивать свой член в задницу своего босса. С мешком на голове, не видя всего этого посрама, ему легче. Якоб действительно помогает ему, берет своей рукой его член, и пропихивает в себя. Начинает ублажать себя чужим членом, пока Пратт просто держит его за бока. Разработав там все, он начинает трахать себя чужим членом, двигаясь то вперед, то назад.  
Именно трахать себя — потому что Пратт в этот момент был мыслями далек от Якоба. Под мешком, он не видел ничего. Просто чернота. Его мысли были далеко от этой постели — он думал о том, какие красивые деревья растут в округе. Как красиво поют птички, и какие они яркие. Только так он взял себя в руки.

— Эй, персик. Ну пошевелись хоть немного. Ну, а то что я один тут стараюсь, а ты стоишь как столб.

Пратт понимает, что если он откажет еще раз- то будет «ооочень жалеть». Надо делать что велено — начинает как-то истерично дергаться туда-сюда, не от возбуждения — от психоза и страха. Так бы, он бы давно убежал если бы его не держали. Но его держат в плену — и поэтому он должен трахать этого неадеквата через силу.

Кончил он быстро, и мало. Якоб не дает ему уйти, хочет чтобы тот еще постоял с ним так. Чтобы его член был в его анусе, ему нравилось это. Наконец, позволив ему вынуть — он отпускает его.

Ложится на кровать. Приказывает лечь рядом и своему любовнику. Приобнял Пратта. Тот к слову — даже не думает снимать мешок с головы. Так и лежит с ним на голове.

«Мда… не густо, совсем хило. Очень. Но ладно, сойдет…» думает Якоб.

— Ладно, допустим сгодится. Но учти, в следующий раз я жду чего-то более лучшего.

Стэйси Пратт, все это время как огня боится Якоба Сида, но понимает — что если если он не научится ублажать его, то этот богомол просто откусит ему голову. Внезапно, он захотел обняться, проявить свои эмоции, которые так долго сидели в нем. Просто хочет человеческой нежности. А так, как проявлять он ее может только с одним человеком, которого он так боится… Он перешагивает барьер страха в своей голове. Хотя бы сейчас.

Он обнимает Якоба, тихо всплакивая под мешком. Ложится ему на грудь, и плачет у него на груди — через мешок.

— Ох, какой ты нежный. Ну ладно тебе, все хорошо. Успокойся. И не волнуйся, в следующий раз если будет не выходить — я снова тебе помогу. Буду помогать тебе всегда. Не волнуйся.


End file.
